Duo Animus
by ElvenMagic
Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday he recieves an amulet that allows the soul of someone from centuries back into his mind. Dealing with the other soul inside him and Voldemort making more attacks, finding his soul mate is something that he really doesnt need.


A/N: This is my first 'serious' story attempt. The idea popped into my head and I decided to write it. Review if you like it and dont flame if you don't.

Harry sighed as he stared out the window. For once it wasn't out into the street that the Dursley's. Dumbledore had turned up a week before his birthday and had taken him to Grimmauld Place. He didn't really give a reason, he just said that he had a 'feeling' and thought that it would be best if he was somewhere close incase something bad happened.

He had thought that staying here would be better than staying at the Dursley's but he was wrong, although he had more freedom he couldn't leave the house and barely anyone was there more him to talk to so he was getting quite lonely.

Harry looked at his watch. It was three minutes to midnight. He had read somewhere that wizards and witches sometimes get higher levels of magic or special artifacts on their sixteenth birthday, though it happened a bit more than a few times not many people got a big power boost or a really good artifact.

Harry rubbed his head and looked at his watch again. Two minutes to midnight. Maybe he would get a really powerful weapon or something to kill Voldemort. Unlikely considering his luck but it might happen…maybe.

One minute to midnight. I wonder if Moony will take me out to do something special. Thirty seconds to midnight. Maybe he could actually leave the house; it was kind of getting to him with all the depressing décor and everything. Ten seconds. Hm, ten seconds until he was sixteen. Maybe he would find out what is so wonderful about living for sixteen years. Well considering him it was probably a miracle.

Five…four…three…two…one.

Harry suddenly felt a burning feeling on his chest he frowned and rubbed the area. It seemed to fade a bit before coming back stronger and seemed to go around his neck he growled in frustration and rubbed harder. When it didn't seem to help much more he tried scratching. He spent a couple of minutes futilely trying to relieve he sensation on his skin. He felt a liquid on his finger and looked down. His fingers had blood on them and his chest and neck were bleeding. He frowned and pulled his hands away. After a couple of moments he groaned and started scratching again, he couldn't help it.

He glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was only three past midnight. He could have sworn that it was ages after midnight.

He wobbled and almost fell of his bed. He seemed dizzy all of the sudden. He thought it might be blood loss but he didn't seem to have lost that much blood.

His eyes fluttered as he fell back on to his bed, his hands falling away from his chest and neck even though he still wanted the keep scratching. He groaned as his chest and neck exploded in pain. The last thing he was aware of was something seeming to glow on his chest.

Harry groaned as he woke up. For some reason his whole body was aching, especially his head. It kept pounding, loudly.

Suddenly he realized that the pounding wasn't just his head. Someone was pounding on his door and calling for him.

"Harry! Open this door! Harry!" It sounded like Moony. Harry got up slowly not noticing that something slid off him on to the bed. He stumbled to the door and unlocked it. Moony and Dumbledore rushed in as he sat back down on to his bed.

"Harry, are you all right?" asked Remus, concerned.

"Yeah, I guess…" Harry said. He frowned. Something was…calling him, but he didn't know what.

"I see it was a goods idea to bring you here for your sixteenth birthday then," said Dumbledore. "Does anything feel different?"

Harry turned his head from side to side. "Yeah…something…something's calling me…but I don't know what or where its coming from…" he shook his head.

"You must have inherited an artifact for your birthday then," said Dumbledore. He and Moony got up and started to search around the room.

Harry frowned. The…noise?...call?...was close he just couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He looked under the bed and near by. Finding nothing he hit his bed in frustration. The sheets moved and something peaked out from underneath it. He frowned and picked it up. It was an amulet. It was made out of some black stone and seemed to absorb any light. He turned it over and saw a weird symbol in white on the other side. There was a chain looped through a small arch at the top, the chain was unfastened. The call got stronger.

"I think I found it," he said, sitting on the bed. Dumbledore and Moony gathered around and looked at the amulet.

"Do you know what that means, sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore. The professor frowned and looked closer. As he was looking Harry rubbed the amulet with his thumb. It was practically screaming at him to put it on. He brought it a bit closer to his chest, which he just realized was healed and with no mark on it. He was about to say something when Dumbledore spoke.

"I have seen that symbol somewhere before but I can't remember where and what it means," said Dumbledore, stroking his beard. "My best advice would be not to put it on until we find out what it means."

"Um, sir, that's going to be a bit hard. It seems to be screaming at me to put it on." His hands almost ached with the need to put it on.

"Couldn't he put it on, Albus? Nothing too bad can happen can it?" said Remus.

"I guess not, I just can't remember what that symbol means," said Dumbledore. He sighed but gestured for Harry to put it on.

Harry took the two ends of the chain and wrapped them around his neck. The amulet was practically vibrating as he pushed the clasp on the chain to fasten it up.

Just as he fastened the chain Dumbledore gasped and said, "Don't-"

Harry's eyes widened as he felt magic pour out of the amulet. The force was so powerful that it pushed Remus and Dumbledore against the walls. Suddenly he screamed as something shoved its way into his mind and body. He clutched his head and collapsed on to his bed.

A/N: couldnt resist not to stop it there sorry : ).


End file.
